


was it always meant to end like this?

by HonkAus



Series: What We Lost ; a dsmp au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kinda. It's dream but its fine, Minor Character Death, also kinda ??, what we lost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkAus/pseuds/HonkAus
Summary: Ranboo has never had to mourn before.This isn't a fun way to start.
Relationships: Ranboo & Karl Jacobs & Clay | Dream
Series: What We Lost ; a dsmp au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	was it always meant to end like this?

**Author's Note:**

> short, yes, but welcome to a collection of oneshots based in an au that me and my close friend made!! lore and context will come later, enjoy pain.
> 
> the series name is just a placeholder amen amen

Mourning is a strange thing. Grief is strange, Ranboo thinks. He's never really had to mourn before. Connections were always… hard for him. Nobody was ever really fond of the non-verbal, half enderman. So, if he never  _ had  _ those connections, hard to mourn them, yeah?

This is different. Obviously.

His mind is racing as he keeps his head buried in Tommy's shoulder, breath puffing out in short bursts as he wills himself away from a panic attack.

He's never had to mourn before. Then he had Karl, and Dream. And he forgot them, but he didn't  _ lose _ them.

Until now.

He does not watch Karl kill Dream. He can't fucking bring himself to. He can't even watch his own brother in his last moments, God. How pathetic is he, really? He can't, though. Pathetic or not, he can only bring himself to whimper in Tommy's arms as the pseudo-brother of his rambles about something, anything but the topic at hand. It helps.

And then he hears the classic noise of death. Listening to people die is, interesting, in a way. A shard shattering is what you hear, if it's an ' _ important _ ' death. You can only die three  _ 'important' _ times. Whatever makes the fucked up God in this world choose which death is important or not, Ranboo doesn't know.

He hears the shard shatter, a poof. And it doesn't set in, at first. And then he hears the soft thud of Dream’s mask hitting the soft grass, and his mind rings out, painfully loud,  _ that was his last life. _

He knew that.

Dream is gone. For good.

He should be happy, right? 

He hears Karl's sword thud to the ground as his breathing picks up and he lets out a  _ wail. _ Tears fluttering down his face in a stream, and it hurts,  _ God _ it hurts, but not as much as the curling agony in his chest. Not as much as the guilt already ripping him to fucking shreads for having the nerve to mourn someone who hurt so many others.

Tommy holds him a little tighter, doesn't stop rambling, but his voice is softer then it usually is, and Ranboo picks out Tommy's own agony in his words. It's almost funny, really, even as it's not funny at all, that Dream got two teenagers, made them think of him as a brother figure, a protector, and then manipulated them to the point of a mental breakdown.

Again. Not funny at all, but at least he has someone to relate to, in a fucked up way.

He turns his head to the side and jumps a bit when his crown falls, rolling off, he leans away from Tommy to grab at it, and then he sees Karl.

Sitting there. Staring blankly where Dream has just been, minutes ago. Dreams mask held limply in Karl's hands. Three dull, shattered gems sat where Dream once did.

The tears start up again.

It hurts to mourn someone who hurt you, who ruined you, it hurts to feel that pathetic, still under their grasp. It hurts to wish for the good memories, to want the good them back.

It hurts.

Ranboo has never had to mourn before. 

This isn't a fun way to start.


End file.
